There has been identified a need for a fusion middleware that uses Artificial Intelligence to create a gestalt of the connected systems and devices. It is believed that a middleware is needed to provide a holistic platform to reduce the complexity of integrating disparate systems, allowing any device or combination of devices to be leveraged by and for any system, and in so doing greatly expanding the utility and usability of each. Such a middleware would allow the devices and software to be integrated in meaningful ways by using AI to dramatically increase the capabilities of the amalgamated system.